


Two Dumbasses In Love

by deviijho, Dysi (deviijho)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Casual Sex, Consensual, F/M, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Literally I like. blacked out one night and this was suddenly completely written, Love, Monster Dick, Not joke, Scratching, Size Difference, Stress Relief, Trans Female Character, Very minor self-image issues, minor blood, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviijho/pseuds/deviijho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviijho/pseuds/Dysi
Summary: Sofath is a D&D PC and a 10-foot-tall monster lizard woman. Ryden is an NPC and an Aasimar.Size difference ensues.
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s), Sofaeth Niu/Ryden Wyrmblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. local pirate revolutionary gets rawed by his hot monster gf

**Author's Note:**

> Sofaeth "Faith" Niu and Ryden Wyrmblade are two revolutionaries.  
> They're childhood friends.  
> And they're really stupid.  
> And can't tell that their crush is reciprocated even when they bang.
> 
> My English teachers always said I was good at writing and now uninhibited I only use my mad skillz to write porn.

Ryden bit into the blunt end of his pen idly, tapping his fingers on the desk.

“Don’t do that,” Sofaeth muttered. “You’ll ruin your teeth.”

“Sorry,  _ Mom _ ,” he chuckled back, biting it more. Faith began to titter a bit, reaching over and grabbing the pen. She bit down on it herself, shocked when the wood splintered and she could taste the ink inside. Her beady eyes shot wide, and she saw Ryden struggle to keep a straight face. His lips were pursed and a smile threatened to break out, and break out it did. Ryden buried his face in the table, slamming his fist on it and laughing to high heaven. She dropped the pen shards on her side and buried her face in her hands, stifling her own laughter. 

“I’m an idiot,” Faith cackled, a smile curling her lips. “I don’t know what I expected!” The two revolutionaries nearly died of laughter for a few minutes, with Faith being the first one to (sort of) calm down.

“Ah…...Shit, what were we doing?” Ryden wiped tears from his eyes, calming as well.

“We were…” His smile immediately disappeared. “Dude, I totally forgot. Seeing the pen blow its load on your face totally distracted me.” 

“OH, SHUT UP!” Faith began to blush, and the two resumed their laughter. Himea and Arata could probably hear their shenanigans, but they knew how to block their hearing if their banter got  _ too unbearable _ . 

Having both forgotten their meeting’s purpose, the two sat in silence, Faith wiping the ink from her mouth. Every once in a while, one would laugh about the pen incident, but they were mostly quiet. Ryden broke the silence after a few minutes, stretching and letting out a groan.

“If we’re done here, I might just go to bed.”

“No!” Faith immediately shouted, adding a quieter “No…….” quickly after. The outburst seemed to stun Ryden, as his eyes were wide and his hand was raised. 

“You good, girl?” 

Faith blushed once more, crossing her arms. “Yeah...it’s just that it’s late and...I enjoy your company.”

“At least take me out to dinner first.”

“SHUT UP!” Faith threw her hands onto the table and stood up, face nearly as red as her clothes. “Gods above, you are insufferable, you little twink!” He only laughed in response, a stupid little giggle that made her heart flutter.

“Sofaeth, I am a  _ twunk _ . Y’ever seen me lift a greatsword? I could bench press you. If I wanted to.”

“I’d like to see you try,” the monk chittered. She stood up, flexing her claws. “Let’s go, Wyrm boy!” He immediately obliged her request, and the two clashed in a play wrestling match. They’d have some serious explaining to do if Himea or Arata walked in, but neither cared. As Ryden pushed Faith’s face up and away, she pressed the palm of her hand on his nose, a position that left them both laughing. “I’m gonna get you,” Faith playfully snarled, using her free hand to grab him around the ribs. 

“Fuck! I yield!” Ryden guffawed, and Faith found herself collapsing on top of him. The two lay in their awkward positions, panting, until they realized what it looked like. They both blushed, but neither really made a move to get out of their situation. 

“Kinda looks like…” Faith mumbled.

“I said I at least wanted to be taken to dinner!”

“Oh, shut up,” she giggled, pressing her hand into his face again. Feeling something unusual, Faith immediately yoinked it back. “Don’t lick my hand!” 

“Yeah?” Ryden immediately pounced, swapping positions with her and pinning her wrists to the floor. “What if I do it again?”

“Okay, horny,” she muttered, sticking her tongue out. “Do it. I dare you.” With a conniving smile, Ryden leaned down and just barely touched her neck. Faith immediately let out a yelp, turning an even brighter shade of red. Ryden quickly withdrew and looked down, another wicked smile growing on his face.

“Oh, no,” Faith whispered. Ryden started kissing her neck, and the tarrasqin began to flail her legs. “Stop,” she laughed.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ryden quickly asked, removing his lips from her.

“No! No, I meant it like… ‘haha, stop it, you.’ Keep doing this. Or else.” A quick chuckle, and Ryden was back to work. Faith wrested her wrists from his grip, covering her face. Her cheeks felt burning hot against her cold scales.

“Ryd..en,” she gasped, putting her hand on his head and nestling her claws in his hair. “You win, you stupid twunk.” She felt teeth close around a scale, and immediately slapped the back of his head. “RYDEN!”

“You have scales, it won’t show up!” he guffawed.

“That’s not the point!” Faith flusteredly blurted, toppling him over as she sat up. “And here I was going to do the same shit you were doing back to you, but I’d rip a chunk out of your neck if I did your stupid little move!” Ryden looked her in the eyes, his own lidded.

“And what if I’m into that, Faith?”

“I know you aren’t flirting with me after you gave me (what would normally be) hickeys, you dumbass.” She pounced on  _ him _ , pinning the revolutionary down and securing his wrists with just one hand. A satisfied chuckle rose in her throat at seeing his face turn red. “Looks like I’ll have to get revenge.”

“For someone who accused me of being horny, Faith, you’re being really horny right now.”

Lightly slapping his cheek, Faith began to lick  _ his _ neck, using her free hand to grip his throat when he began to try and stifle his moans. 

“Shit, Faith...Faith...Faith, I’m really hard.”

The tarrasqin quickly withdrew her jaws from her  _ quickly-approaching-boyfriend’s _ neck and looked down at him. 

“Having fun? Whore.” He grinned back, blue eyes shining at her brown ones. 

“Yes,  _ Mistress _ , I’m loooooooving this attention you’re giving me. Please touch me, I’m soooooo hard for you.”

“Can you not be a stupid idiot when you’re trying to be sexy?” Faith released her grip on his throat, placing her palm firmly on his chest. 

“Make me,” he playfully spat back. This time, she was the one who flashed a toothy grin. Trailing her hand down his chest and towards the endzone, she pressed into his wrists.

“I’m going to bind your wrists. If I do something you don’t want, say… ‘mango’ or tap me twice. Got it?” He nodded with a grin, probably wanting to make fun of her choice in safewords. She undid her belt and tied Ryden’s wrists together.

“Here, struggle for a sec. I wanna see if I did them tight enough.” He quickly obliged, complete with faked moaning, much to her annoyance. Faith stood up and lightly kicked his ribs before sitting back down closer to the hem of his pants, looking to match his gaze. He softly nodded, and she carefully began to pull them down his legs. 

“...Do you want me to cast Disguise Self or something? You don’t have to look at me like this, I can-”

“Faith,” Ryden breathed. “Don’t. I really like looking at you.” Hiding her blush, she quickly tugged at the hem of his underwear. There would be time for being emotional later. After all, when Ryden’s dick sprang free from its bindings, Faith felt her heart skip a beat. 

“I’m sorry, I-”

“I think we need to both stop being self-conscious,” she quickly interjected. “Ryden, your meat is huge and you’re sexy as hell, and you think I’m beautiful. Right now, we gotta do this before Himea and Arata hear.” He nodded, and Faith gently touched his penis. The second her finger made contact, Ryden let out a breathy gasp, prompting small smiles from them both. 

“Remember what I told you,” Sofaeth muttered, “Mango or just tap twice.”

“I know,” Ryden panted out. “Please, Faith…”

Unsure of how to perform orally with her rows of sharp teeth, Faith quietly wrapped a hand around it and began to move up and down, staring into her friend’s eyes. He stared back, chest heaving as he struggled against the restraints.

“Fai...th...you gotta-”

“I know, I know,” she blurted, still contemplating her oral predicament. “Just give me a second to figure this one out.” He seemed to stifle a laugh, and she couldn’t fight her own grin. She had to figure out how to suck her best friend’s dick safely despite her thousands of sharp teeth; how often did that predicament happen to normal people? Removing her hand and listening to his whine at the loss of friction, Sofaeth curled her lips over her front fangs and slowly lowered her head, wrapping her tongue around his cock. Ryden immediately let out a moan, and she could hear as the fabric around his wrists held him back. Faith began to bob her head up and down, licking and sucking and making sure that Ryden didn’t wince because oh god oh fuck

“Good...girl,” he panted out, and Faith immediately lifted her head away. 

“Consider this your fair warning,” she breathed, still jerking him with a free hand. “Call me that any more and I’ll make you regret it, twunk.” They chuckled at each other before Faith resumed her sucking, pleased that she managed to find a way to do this without maiming her best friend’s cock. She experimented with her ministrations, watching as Ryden’s face turned a deep red and he squirmed against his bindings, shaking breathlessly. 

“Pl..ease,” he panted. “Faith, please. I need it.” She could feel him stiffen as the rest of him squirmed even more, letting out little moans that made her heart flutter and pound in her chest. “F-Fuck! I’m coming!” His cock twitched as Faith felt the cum hit her tongue, and she quickly swallowed it, making sure to...clean the remnants from the surrounding area. Prying her mouth off of him, Faith licked her lips and caught her breath. 

“You like that, little Mr. Wyrmblade?” He sighed, breathless, his dick still twitching and his face still red. 

“You..were amazing,” Ryden bleated. “Thank you.”

“I’m not done yet,” Faith trilled. Grabbing Ryden by his wrists and hoisting him onto her feet, she stared down at her breathless comrade. Faith pulled her chair away from the table and sat in it, bringing Ryden closer. “I went through all the effort of getting you off, and I’m not gonna lie, it did something to me too,” she crooned. “I scratch your back, you scratch mine.” Ryden nodded, awkwardly kneeling down. 

“I can’t pull your pants off,” he quietly stammered. “The whole, you know, monk-belt-bindings aren’t helpful in that regard.”

Faith remained quiet, tapping a finger to her lips. “That’s a shame,” she muttered. “We aren’t leaving until you figure out how to get to my cock without using your hands. I suggest  _ you _ use  _ your _ problem solving skills this time.”

“Y-yes, Miss,” he muttered, staring at the hem of her pants. She idly chuckled at the title he’d given her, resting her head against her hand. Faith watched as Ryden gently bit the hem of her pants, pulling them down and re-adjusting his teeth until they were at her ankles. 

“Good boy,” she quietly mused. 

“Thank you,” he whispered back, working on her smallclothes. He pulled them down in a similar manner, doing a very good job at avoiding biting her package. She gently ran her hand through his hair, smiling down. He grinned back, eyes staring up as she moved his head closer to her cock. Without the sharp teeth that she had, Ryden had no problem with the whole curl-lips-over-teeth thing, but the issue came when he struggled to fully get it in his mouth. Faith gently rubbed his scalp, lightly scratching it. 

“You can do it,” she whispered. “Take my cock, Ryden.” He silently obliged. Faith bit back a moan as he stretched his lips around it, licking the underside as best he could. She ran her fingers through his hair as he bobbed his head up and down the length, staring up at her with desperation in his eyes. “To think that the leader of the Wyrms of Dawn would be reduced to a drooling mess...what an idea.” Ryden moaned back, the vibrations causing Faith to suck in air through her teeth. 

He continued bobbing his head and used his hands to stimulate the rest of her length, and eventually her claws dug into his scalp--lightly. Her hips moved involuntarily, and she could hear him start to choke, but surprisingly Ryden tried to take more of her into his mouth, looking up with half-lidded eyes as he continued to lick the underside. 

“Good boy,” she moaned. “Such a good boy for me…” Her hand tightened around his throat, and Ryden’s eyes closed as his motions grew more frantic. With a roar, Faith announced her impending orgasm, and Ryden tightened his grip around her, swallowing as she came down his throat. She quickly pulled out of his mouth, gently rubbing a finger across his cheek. 

“You okay?” He coughed suddenly, clearing his throat after. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ryden panted. “Jus’ gimme a moment.” She pulled him up into her lap, holding him as his breath returned to normal. Faith gently scratched his scalp, smiling as he nestled closer. She untied the binds around his wrists, allowing him to place his hands on her chest.

“Good boy,” she whispered, running fingers through his hair.

The two sat in silence until Ryden broke it. 

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“What’s up?” He went quiet, puffing a cheek out in thought. 

“So this is weird to ask, but I feel like we’re past awkwardness. Uh...can you, like...fuck? Me? Can you fuck me?” Faith’s eyes shot open as she looked into his. She was met with a gaze that conveyed one thing: he was 100% serious.

“I...y...you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Ryden whispered. “You want me to be embarrassing about it or are you going to be nice to me for a change?”

“I am not nice,” Faith snickered. “But I could probably do it. You got any lube?” Ryden immediately burst into laughter, slapping his knee and leaning into her chest. Faith snickered as well. “What? Ryden, we need it, you dumb twunk.”

“I know,” he continued to laugh, wiping tears from his eyes. “That might be one of the funniest questions you’ve ever asked. Jeez, Faith, you crack me up.” She watched him rise to his feet and walk over to a shelf, rummaging through its contents. “I think we have, like, everything here. You never know when or for what you’ll use lube or condoms.”

“Ryden, I’m pretty sure those items are very specific in their use.”

“Maybe,” he muttered, plucking a bottle from behind some important-looking books. “But you never know.” As he held the bottle in front of his face, Faith realized the situation that she’d gotten herself into. She was about to pound her best friend into the desk, but still had no clue how he felt about her. ...Fuck it. 

Ryden handed her the bottle, and she stood up to grab it. She gently pressed her palm into his back, grinning down. 

“Bend over the desk.”

“With all the papers?” Faith slammed her hands down and scattered the papers away, leaving a space that was just the right size for Ryden. 

“I’ll bend over like this,” he started, putting his upper body on the table and sticking his ass out, “so you can see my cute ass, then I can bury my head in the desk and be like  _ ah~ ahn~ ohhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~~~! _ ” Faith lightly punched him, fighting laughter and losing. 

“God, I hate you. Idiot.”

“Oh, insult me  _ mooooore _ , Miss.” She silenced him with a quick smack to the ass, startling Ryden into silence. He looked at her over his shoulder, cheeks bright red. “...Faith, did you just spank me to try and get me to shut up?”

“It worked for a second, didn’t it?” She unscrewed the top of the bottle, putting some of the cold gel on her hand. “Best second of my life. This is really cold, by the way, heads up.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” he muttered, suddenly gasping and arching his back when she began to spread it on his ass. “Fuck! It’s been sitting in this room for days,  _ how is it so cold _ ?” Faith shrugged, shyly repeating her application on her...dick. 

“I probably should have filed these,” she mumbled, absentmindedly eyeing her claws. “I’m sorry if I  _ get _ you during this. It’s a monster thing.”

“No worries,” Ryden groaned, stretching further onto the desk. “What is pain but the precursor to pleasure?” Faith removed her hands, staring down at him. 

“You are so dumb 99% of the time, then you say some weird poetic shit like that and expect it to go over well. Good thing your back is turned, because I’d punch your nose if I could reach it,” she mused, putting the back of a hand to her chin. “Let me wipe this off my hands, then we’re good to go.” Faith grabbed a towel and quickly rubbed both hands on it, admiring her handiwork. “Look at me. Would you believe I haven’t ever used lube before?” 

“Yes, because I haven’t ever seen you use it.”

“Shut up,” Faith playfully snarled, walking behind him. “Rhetorical question, dumbass.” Softly pressing herself against him, she gently rubbed his back when he took a sharp breath. “You still okay?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you ready?” Ryden took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“I’m ready. Just let me know before you put it in.”

“...Ryden, I’m gonna put it in; you said you were ready.” He gave a backwards thumbs-up, eliciting a laugh under Faith’s breath.

“Roger, captain.” She slowly pressed the tip in, stopping when she heard him cry out. 

“Are you okay!?” 

Ryden nodded, grunting. “I’m fine. Jus’go slow. Go sl--” He gasped as she pushed in more, clawing at the wooden surface of the desk. “...How far in are y-you?”

“I’m almost all in,” Faith cooed, rubbing his back. “You’re still okay? Still want this?”

“Yesssss,” he hissed. “Fuck, fuck...it feels good. Different...but good.”

“You tell me if you want me to stop, okay? Remind me of the safe word.”

“For a big monster, you’re so gentle, Faith,” Ryden shakily laughed. “Safe word is ‘mango’ or two taps.” Satisfied with his response, she bottomed out, gripping his hips and groaning. 

“God, you’re tight. You okay?”

“Ffffaith,” he groaned. “Assume I’m okay unless I say so. Alright?”

“All right,” she whispered. “I’m gonna start to move.”

“Go ahead,” Ryden moaned. “Fuck me, Faith.” Having been given the go-ahead, she obliged. Pulling out just a little bit, she slammed in, Ryden’s gasps music to her ears. A string of  _ please _ s and  _ more _ s flow forth from his lips as Faith sped up, pressing down on his back so that his rear stuck up. Ryden arched his back and nearly screamed when she brushed his prostate, undoubtedly waking Himea and Arata (if they ever even got to sleep, that is). 

“FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck...Faith...Faith, do th-aaat again.” A devious smile snuck across her face as she thought of something mean to do.

“Like this?” She hit the spot again, watching with pride as he writhed and slammed an open palm on the desk. “Are you suuuuuuuure? That looks like it doesn’t feel good. I better stoooooop…”

“No!” Ryden yelled. “Please don’t stop. Please.” His back heaved with every breath. “Wait. Flip me over.”

“You want to spin like a top on my dick?” Ryden shakily laughed, burying his head in the desk.

“No. Just let me flip onto my back. I wanna see you.” Faith froze, finally stunned into silence as she watched him maneuver around until he lay flat on his back, staring up. He laughed breathily, a shaky smile across his face. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she whispered, automatically covering most of her face with her hands.

“Uncover your face. I didn’t maneuver around on your cock just for you to refuse to show me what I want.” 

Faith was silent again, staring at him. Her cheeks began to flush, but tears welled up. It took quite an effort to keep from crying at his little compliment, and she had to cover her mouth and swallow her emotion. Her hands left her face, and she gave him her best smile, sharp monster teeth and all. He grinned back.

“There’s the Sofaeth I love.”

“Shut up, nerd.” Her claws gripped his hips as she lifted and began to thrust again, stifling her own moans as Ryden clutched at her hands. His legs wrapped around her, and she tightened her grip, feeling her claws break skin. Ryden’s expression didn’t seem to change, but Faith made a mental note to help bandage him up afterwards. A grin broke out on her face as he gasped and writhed, hands flying to his own cock and starting to jerk. 

“You liking this?” she snarled.

“Yes…” he gasped. “Please don’t stop…” He winced and grunted as she sped up, panting when she lifted him into the air and sat down with him in her lap. Ryden went flush against her, wrapping his arms around her back as she held him, still bucking upwards. With every thrust, his fingers curled around whatever they could find, burying his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Good boy,” Faith choked out, kissing Ryden’s neck. “Such a good boy.” He only responded with strangled moans, clutching at her and desperately trying to close the already-small gap between them. She ran her claws through his hair, cooing as his cries grew louder and louder. “So brave for me.” Ryden’s only responses came in whimpers and his tightening grip on her spines, and Faith made sure to hold on tight and wrap her arms around him. 

“I’m g-I’m close,” he groaned. 

“Cool beans.” Ryden gave a shaky laugh, and she hugged him. They continued on, Ryden flush against Faith, until she felt him writhe and quickly wrap his legs around her, biting into a scale to muffle his screams as he came. She found her own release soon after, gently rubbing his back as he seemed to absentmindedly touch her arms. 

“You good?” she whispered, rubbing a thumb on the back of his head.

“Yeah,” he sighed, panting in time with Faith’s own heaving. “Whoooo. Fuck.” Ryden’s swearing gave way to laughter, and Faith found herself chuckling as they came down from their highs, both gently holding on to each other.

“I’m gonna pull out, okay?”

“Yeah, just super slow.”

“Hear you loud and clear.” Still holding tight onto him, Faith gently withdrew her cock, rubbing Ryden’s head as she sat back down.

“Faith.”

“Yo.”

“Did you seriously cum inside me?”

“I’M SORRY THERE WAS A LOT GOING ON IN THAT MOMENT AND LIKE. I’M SORRY? I-”

Ryden leaned his head against her jaw, stopping it. “It’s cool. I just wanted to mess with you.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Stupid twink.”

“Twunk.”

“Oh, whatever.”

“Hey.” Ryden tapped her shoulder. “Himea and Arata totally heard us.”

“Uhhh, they heard  _ you _ . No matter how much we get questioned, neither of us is to say a word about this.”

“Heard you loud and clear.”


	2. how to deal with a monster's sex drive chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofaeth is the daughter of a weird, eldritch being. She tells her to-be husband that her kind goes into weird "breeding frenzies".
> 
> Ryden is 100% down with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be them consummating their marriage but. The Beast took over and this just happened

A single claw gently traced along his lower jaw, occasional pricks making Ryden’s chest heave. His eyes stared up into hers, lidded. Another of Sofaeth’s claws found his open mouth, hung in a gasp, and slowly pushed into it. They continued to lock eyes as Ryden sucked on her claw, the other one holding his chin and tilting it up. 

“I love you so fucking much,” she whispered. He grinned with lips still around her finger. She pulled it out of his mouth, dragging the point of her claw alongside the flesh between the sides of his jawbone. Ryden winced as he kept his grin, blush starting to paint his cheeks.

“I love you, too,” he breathed. She pulled him closer for a kiss. 

“If at any point, you want to stop, just let me know. Okay?” He nodded in response, grin growing until he burst into laughter. “Why are you laughing?” Faith asked, unable to control her own giggles. “What’d I do????”

“Nothing!! It-pff-I’m just laughing.” The two of them dropped their intimate act and fell into a cacophony of chortles, Faith falling back onto the bed and dragging him down with her. He was prone on her chest as he slowly stopped laughing and calmed down, her following suit soon after. Ryden let out a deep sigh and quickly peppered her collarbone with kisses.

“You wanna just lay around tonight? I can just... _ you know _ ...instead of having sex.” 

“No, I...I want to do this. We’re...y’know...an official thing now, and I want to help you. Might come as a shock, but I love you.” She pulled him closer and wrapped her scaly arms around him, hugging so tight that he might pop. 

“Oh, what’d I do to deserve you?” 

Faith grinned into his scalp, scratching the roots of his hair idly with her claws. “...You’re sure you’re ready.”

“You’re always so preoccupied with worrying that you seem to never notice the fact that I love getting fucked by you.” 

Her eyes widened at her coarse language; she stared down in shock at his cheeky little smirk. 

“Oh, Faaiiiith, I think that may have turned you on a bit more than you want to let on.” 

Instinct and muscle memory made the tarrasqin hide her face behind your hands, peeking out when she felt Ryden’s weight disappear from her chest. 

He was laying on his stomach with her cock in front of him, seemingly in the process of biting his nails in anticipation. His eyes alternated from making eye contact and staring at her dick. Every time he looked in her eyes, Faith’s heart began to pound even faster. She swallowed hard when he finally took  _ it _ in his hand, teasing the tip with his tongue gingerly. With every muffled whimper she made, Ryden chuckled and sped up his licking ministrations, ultimately wrapping his lips around the tip.

“R-Ryden…”

“Mm?”

“I..not yet. I want to take care of you.” 

Ryden’s lips parted. Faith’s dick sprang free as he sat up. She took a second to sigh and clear her head.

“Edge of the bed. Now.” Ryden obliged and the two swapped places, Faith kneeling in front of him and...inevitably still being pretty tall even on her knees. 

“I love looking at you like this,” she whispered, grabbing his already-erect dick and wrapping her tongue around it. The sound of breath hitching in his chest was music to her ears and she only licked him faster. She grinned at his whimpers, fangs glistening in the low light of the bedroom. Baring her teeth only made her partner cry out more, and if Faith didn’t know any better, she’d think that he  _ enjoyed _ getting fucking railed by a giant monster. Her right hand wrapped around his cock, beginning to pump in tandem with her tongue. 

“I’m close, Faith.”

She darkly chuckled in response, speeding up her movements to the tune of Ryden’s mewls and moans. His hands firmly gripped her horns and pulled her head down on his dick as he came, screaming loud enough, surely, for the neighbors to hear. 

“Damn. Now all of Yao Gho knows you just came.”

“I--fuck, babe,” he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, still staring down at her. “I want-I want you to destroy me. I want you to bend me over this bed and mercilessly pound me. I want you to use me.”

“That can be arranged.” She stood up and grabbed his chin, kissing him deeply and lifting him to a stand. He pressed back, lightly placing his hands on either side of her jaw. 

“Please fuck me, Faith.”

She wrapped her hands around his waist, claws digging into his skin. She flipped him around so he was facing the bed, firmly planting a hand on his back and bending him over as he so demanded. Leaving him prostrated across the mattress, she grabbed some ye olde magical lube off the shelf. Spreading the solution over both her dick and Ryden’s ass, she warmly used her other hand to rub his back.

“Remember the old safe word?”

“Mango or tap twice,” he chuckled back.

“Atta boy.”

She slapped his ass before placing both hands on it, leaning forward so her mouth was by his ear. 

“I love you,” she whispered as she guided herself into his entrance. His hands grabbed the bedsheets and twirled them into knots, crying out at the pressure. She shushed him and removed one hand from his ass to pin to the bed, less a traditional “pin” and more of a loving reverse hand-holding. When her cock was securely inside of him, she removed her other hand and placed it on his jaw, tilting it upwards so he could sort-of look back at her. 

“Please bite me. Fucking anywhere,” he bleated as she began to thrust into him. “Just mark me.” With a chuckle she indulged his request, nipping his neck while resisting the urge to take a chunk out of it. As sexy as it would be, it wouldn’t end well. He cursed loudly when her teeth broke skin and whined when she gently licked it to stop the bleeding. “Please go faster, baby. I’m no- _ hah _ -I’m not made of glass.” She laughed in his ear and picked up the pace, re-arranging her feet to get a better hold. 

“You’re all fucking mine,” Faith snarled into his ear, baying and snapping her teeth well within earshot. She removed her hand from his chin and pressed his face into the mattress. She took that hand and returned it to his ass, gripping it and nearly drawing blood. The two lovers began to lose themselves in the heat of the moment, Ryden screaming into the bed and Faith nearly roaring into his ear. The more and more she lost herself, the more and more turned on Ryden seemed to get... _ If there’s one upside to being a monster woman, it’s that Ryden adores it _ . 

“FUCK! I’m already so god damn close...” Faith let up the pressure on Ryden’s head, taking the hand and wrapping it around his chest.

“I-Yeah, me too,” he whined. The hand on Ryden’s ass flocked to his dick and began to pump as she felt her orgasm approach at a distressing speed. He clenched around her as he came from her touch, Faith following suit very soon after. Her seed flooded his ass as she dropped all grip she had to hug him. The two of them rode their highs out while still connected, chests heaving.

“Fuck.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she echoed. “I love you so much.” Ryden chuckled, presumably at their situation (her balls deep inside him), placing his hands on hers.

“I think that I could get used to these...‘breeding frenzies’, as you described them.”


End file.
